1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved carton having a gable top and more particularly with a tear strip-released bottom permitting the collapsing of the carton for disposal purposes.
2. Disclosure Information Statement
In anticipation of preparing this application, a pre-examination patentability search was conducted. The search which was conducted in Class 229/41 and 206/608, 606, 605, and 611, uncovered the following:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date of Issue ______________________________________ 1,947,865 H. V. March 2/20/34 2,229,461 W. A. Clanon 10/20/42 2,836,343 T. Will 5/27/58 3,204,849 J. O. Vinney 9/7/65 3,833,113 J. Osier 9/3/74 3,873,017 D. Blatt 3/25/75 ______________________________________
While some of the elements of the disclosed carton of this invention are shown in the art recited hereinabove, no patent shows a combination of a reclosable gable top carton (for opening and closing) with a tearstrip-released bottom (for convenient disposal).
In the past, milk and orange juice in gable-top cartons, as manufactured under license from the Pure-Pak Division of Ex-Cell-O Corporation, Walled Lake, Mich., and utilizing blanks from the Liquid Packaging Division of International Paper have experienced widespread distribution. The duty of disclosure and the presence-at-the-kitchen-table test require discussion of this commonplace packaging item.